Trust Issues
by PsychVamp
Summary: Tyler has a new plan to get rid of Klaus, Caroline thinks it is foolish and tries to stop him, and things don't turn out how any of them planned. One-shot. Klaroline. Takes place after 4x09, AU from there. Slight-smut, just a warning.


**This story just kind of popped into my head during the hiatus after 4x09. So, it is obviously AU from there, and was written just for fun.**

**Summary: Tyler has a new plan to get rid of Klaus, Caroline thinks it is foolish and tries to stop him, and things don't turn out how any of them planned. One-shot. Klaroline.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or TVD, just the plot to this story.**

_**Trust Issues**_

"Tyler, you can't be serious!" Caroline yelled as she watched her boyfriend pace back and forth, "Didn't you learn from the last time?"

"Why are you protecting him Care?" Tyler asked, his own voice yelling as well.

"I am not protecting him, I am trying to protect you! 13 people were killed the last time you tried to get rid of Klaus. Who do you think will pay the price for your revenge this time Tyler? There aren't that many people left!" Caroline screamed, her anger turning into tears.

Tyler stopped his pacing and looked at his crying girlfriend, but took no steps forward to comfort her, "You got nothing to fear Caroline, he won't hurt you as long as you continue to play his game."

"It isn't me I am worried about Tyler. There is nothing preventing him from killing you." Caroline whispered, her voice harsh, as she fought to stop the tears.

"I am not going to fail this time." Tyler told her, his eyes cold but angry. He turned away from and picked up a bag, throwing it over his shoulder and heading toward the doorway, "I'll see you when this over."

"Tyler don't do this!" Caroline yelled though her tears, as she pulled at the restraints that kept her tied to the chair, "He is going to kill you! If you continue out that door, and somehow survive, we are done Tyler!"

Tyler didn't even pause as he walked out the door, and Caroline had never felt as abandoned as she did at this very moment. Her boyfriend was going on a suicide mission and didn't trust her, so he had tied her to a chair. If he somehow did manage to survive this flawed attempt at avenging his mother and his pack, she was going to make sure her last statement came true. There was only so much of this crap she could take it, and she was sick of it. Ever since the first time, when she had told his plan to Stefan, he had been less trusting of her.

Caroline's head snapped to her right as her phone buzzed on the table next to her. Tyler hadn't been very creative, he had simply tied her up in his dining room. She tugged on the ropes, even more furious that he had used vervain soaked ropes to tie her down. As if just the act of tying her down wasn't enough, she also had to deal with the pain. After five minutes she gave up trying to free herself and just looked at the phone with desperation, wishing she was a witch and not a vampire at the moment. She needed to call Stefan, get him to stop Tyler before he got himself killed. The phone rang again and she screamed in frustration as Stefan's name flashed on the screen, it seemed that the person she wanted to talk to was looking for her as well. As she rocked back and forth in her anger, she over extended her tilt and fell to the floor.

"Well this is just great." She uttered as she looked up at the ceiling from the flat of her back. She mumbled a bunch of curses as she tried to think of a new plan to get out of this. Her position was worse now, she was flat on her back and her legs were dangling free above her. She used her vampire strength to try and rock the chair back onto its legs, but only managed to break the rear legs and the back of the chair. Breaking the back of the chair loosened the arms, but it wasn't enough to free her, yet. Caroline continued to work on the arms, each movement causing her great pain as the vervain robes dug deeper into her skin.

Caroline stopped as she suddenly heard footsteps in the room, "Tyler? You better untie me now you stupid…."

"Not Tyler love." Klaus' voice said as he came into view, his face held a confused smirk.

"I can see that. Want to untie me please?" Caroline responded, actually happy to see him, it meant that Tyler's plan hadn't worked and Klaus hadn't killed him. He would not be here if he had, he was most likely looking for Tyler.

Klaus looked as if he was going to say no, but with a few flicks of his wrist he broke the remaining parts of the chair and she was able to free her hands from the rope. He held out a hand and she took it, allowing him to help her get to her feet.

Caroline pulled away from him quickly, "Thank you." She replied, rubbing her hands over her wrist as they slowly healed.

"Where is Tyler?" Klaus asked after a few seconds, his eyes scanning her face.

"I don't know. Last I saw him he was going off to try and get rid of you." Caroline answered truthfully, her anger at Tyler overriding her loyalty, "As you might have been able to guess, he didn't exactly trust me with all the details." She said, kicking a piece of the chair across the room.

"And why might that be love? What did you do to deserve being tied to a chair?" Klaus asked, looking at her with a confused face, his trying to connect the pieces but coming up blank.

"He thought I would try to stop him, or warn you." She answered, looking him straight in the eye.

"Would you have?" He asked, taking a few steps closer to her in the process.

"I did try to stop him, it just didn't work out very well." Caroline said, looking away briefly before saying, "And if he hadn't tied me to the chair, yes, I would have warned you."

Klaus was looking at her with a mixture of admiration and distrust, "Why?"

"I knew Tyler wasn't going to succeed, if I could stop him, then I could save his life." She answered, and saw his eye's flicker briefly, and she added, "Besides, this town would be awfully boring without you around."

"Oh, I offer entertainment now?" Klaus said, running his finger over the back of one of the dining room chairs, casually glancing up to look at Caroline, "Is that really the only reason you want to keep me around?"

Caroline tried to keep his gaze but couldn't and so she looked out the dining room's double doors, "What other reason could I have?" She asked but before he could answer her, her phone began to ring. Stefan's name flashed across the screen and she rushed to answer it, "Stefan!"

"Care, are you alright?" Stefan asked and she could hear the worry in his tone.

"Tyler tied me to a chair Stefan, of course I am not alright. Were you in on his idiotic plan?" Caroline questioned, making sure to keep her back to Klaus. She didn't want him to see her emotions and she didn't want to see his.

"No, not until after the fact." Stefan told her, "He just left my house, told me where I could find you. I just thought I would give the phone one last shot before I went over to his house. Were you able to free yourself?"

"No, Klaus is here, looking for Tyler." Caroline informed him, turning to look at the Original, "Do you know where he is going?"

"He didn't tell me, I assume as far away from Klaus as he can get." Stefan answered, and didn't sound very disappointed about the fact, "Do you need me?"

"Thank you for the offer Stefan, but I am fine." Caroline replied, "I will call you later okay?"

"If you are sure Care…" Stefan responded, his voice conveying his uneasiness.

"I am, thanks you worrying though Stefan. Bye." She said and hung up and her eyes shifted to Klaus', "Are you going to hunt him now?"

"Probably, but I will give him a head start, it makes the chase so much more entertaining, just ask Katerina." He answered with a smirk, and then walked closer to her, leaving mere inches between them, "Ready to tell me the other reasons you have for not wanting me out of the picture?"

Caroline locked eyes with him, and she knew this was a make it or break it moment. Her answer to this question would decide her future, and she had to word it perfectly, "We haven't finished our game."

"That is easily fixable, all you have to do is agree to lose." Klaus replied, and looped his finger around one of her curls.

"Who ever said I wanted to win in the first place?" She asked coyly, blinking before looking up at him through her eyelashes.

Klaus slowly lowered his mouth to hers, just barely brushing her lips. Caroline felt all of her self-control leave her with the brief touch and used her hands to grip his neck and crushed her lips to his.

Klaus quickly took some control and lifted Caroline up so she sitting on the table. She spread her legs and he settled in between them, the position giving him better access to her body. She wrapped her legs around his hips, keeping him pressed against her as he started kissing down her neck. He stopped at the top of her vee-neck t-shirt before working his way back up the other side of her neck before finding her lips again. Her hands were gripping onto his muscular arms like it was her anchor to reality. One of his hands were cupping the back of her head while the other was palming the area just above her hip bone, his thumb making circles on the little bit of skin that showed when her shirt rose up. His lips started the migration again and she wished they had further to travel, but was unsure if she was really ready to go all the way with Klaus, especially on her recently ex-boyfriend's dining room table.

Caroline could feel that Klaus was having a similar battle within himself as his hand gripped her hip tighter. As if that little piece of her body was the only thing stopping his hand from roaming. She could also feel his erection from where his groin was rubbing against the apex of her legs, and that was with two layers of jeans separating them. Just the thought of that made her very wet and set her nerves on fire. She wanted him, and she wanted him badly. She decided she would make the first move and put one of her hands at the bottom of his own t-shirt and pulled it free from his waistband.

Klaus stalled his movements as he leaned back to look her in the eyes, "Are you absolutely sure about this love?"

"I have never been more certain about anything in my life." She responded and locked eyes with him, "Don't make me wait."

He nodded and quickly shrugged out of his jacket before pulling his shirt off over his head. Caroline took the opportunity to do the same, leaving her in nothing but a pink lace bra. She took in his beautiful body and was amazed at its perfection. His hands quickly circled her now naked waist and brought her in for another kiss. She felt one of the hands move up to unhook her bra, and she was quick to shrug it off of her arms. His mouth and hands quickly covered the now exposed breasts and Caroline gasped as he nipped at her buds with both his fingers and his teeth.

Caroline was amazed at how much pleasure he was wringing from her without ever venturing below her waist, but she could feel her core begging for some attention of its own. Her hands moved to undo his belt and unbutton his pants, she got as far as his zipper before he stopped her. She was confused for a moment before she realized it would go quicker if he did it himself. She swiftly undid her own jeans and was able to shimmy both the pants and her underwear over her hips before Klaus tore them down her legs and threw them behind him. They were now both naked but Caroline didn't have much to time to look at him before he closed the distance that had been created by the clothing removal.

Klaus thrust into her waiting entrance without another thought and Caroline screamed at the sensation, he filled her so completely. She tried to even out her breathing but with each thrust he wrung more pleasure from her body and she wasn't expecting to last much longer. Klaus took the hand that wasn't moving just above where their bodies were joined to cup the back of her head. He brought their lips together with force but Caroline didn't mind as their tongues fought for dominance. She suddenly felt her body reach the edge and threw her head back to give her orgasm the full power of her voice. Caroline felt Klaus have his own release as she was coming down from her own, he groaned her name with each thrust.

Caroline laid back on the table letting her sweaty back make contact with the wood, but kept her legs still wrapped around him, keeping him within her. She propped herself up with her elbows and looked at him, her breathing still a little erratic. He bent down and placed a gentle kiss to her lips, it looked like he was about to say something when a voice yelled, "What the hell is this?"

Both of them snapped their heads to see an angry, confused, and disgusted Tyler standing in the entryway to the dining room, a duffel bag laying at his feet. Caroline dropped her legs as she felt Klaus start to pull away from her, she was unsure how to answer him.

"It is exactly what it looks like mate. You were foolish to come back here after that stupid stunt you pulled earlier." Klaus said, his previous good mood suddenly gone as he flashed up right in front of Tyler, not caring that he was still naked, and gripped Tyler around the throat, and pushed him up against the wall, "It ruins the hunt when the prey has a death wish, any good wolf should know that."

"Klaus, don't kill him." Caroline said, her voice calm and controlled as she slowly walked up to them. She had thrown Klaus's t-shirt on over her naked body, it covered everything, "This is worse, death would be too easy on him." She knew she was acting strange, but she really didn't want Tyler dead but she also didn't to want Tyler he had any chance of ever being with her again.

Klaus glanced at her briefly before looking back at the boy in his hands, "How is this worse?"

"Because, now Tyler will have to spend forever knowing that you took everything that was once his." Caroline replied, looping an arm around his naked waist, his hand not holding up Tyler circled her own on instinct. To make her point ever more she kissed him long and hard on the cheek. Klaus watched as Tyler's eyes flared with anger and he struggled harder against the hold Klaus had on his throat.

"Looks like you are right love. Let us leave the mutt to his thoughts then." He said and snapped his wrist, breaking Tyler's neck in the process.

Caroline looked down at Tyler's unconscious body and gave it a swift kick before she turned to start putting her clothes back on. The kick was the least she felt she deserved after being tied to a chair, she really was sick of being the hostage, besides, it wasn't like he would even feel it anyway.

"What do you wish to do now love?" Klaus asked, taking in her body again as she stripped off of his shirt and handed it to him. He wasn't exactly sure if he was asking for this very moment, or the future, but he would take whatever answer she gave.

Caroline smirked at him as she slipped into her pants, "I haven't decided yet. Do you have any ideas?"

Klaus didn't answer as they finished getting dressed, he was deep in thought as he tried to think of how to reply. He knew exactly what he wanted to do, and decided to say, "My offer still stands sweetheart."

Caroline looked at him in shock as she straightened out her shirt, not really believing that he just spoke those words to her. She had thought that the second she gave up in their game, that he would leave her, having finally had the chance to be with her. Caroline felt a smile came to her lips, "I have always wanted to see the Coliseum."

"Then Rome it is love." He said, his own smile bigger than she had ever seen as he held out his hand for her to take.

Caroline placed her hand in his and left the Lockwood mansion with him, never once looking back at the house, or the small town boy, and small town life, she was leaving behind.

**AN: I hope Caroline wasn't to OOC there at the end, or anywhere else. I just figured that everyone has that point where there resolve breaks and they get angry, this was the breaking point.**

**Thank you for reading. And if you wouldn't leaving a review, I would be eternally grateful.**


End file.
